It is prevalent for people to bring evergreen trees into their homes for decoration as Christmas trees during the holiday season. These trees require maintenance and a constant water supply to keep from drying out. After a few days with no water, the tree will begin to look lifeless, dry out, and lose its green color. Any water provided after that does little or no good with respects to reviving it. This creates a hazardous condition in that the tree has now become a fire hazard. Any spark, flame or amount of high heat will turn it into a blazing inferno in seconds. A common cause of infrequent watering is that it is somewhat difficult to do, as it requires bending over, kneeling down, crawling and the like, which is an inconvenience for many, particularly those who are elderly or disabled. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which Christmas trees can be ensured an adequate amount of water that is easily replenished without the difficulties as described above. The development of the invention described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent ornaments that water Christmas trees. U.S. Pat. No. D 483,234 issued to Hansen discloses a tree watering ornament that appears to be attachable to a tree and has tubing. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention, nor does it appear to comprise a ball valve and watering system to prevent the flow of water from the reservoir, nor does it appear to comprise a self closing lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,479 issued to Greenberg et al discloses a Christmas tree watering apparatus that appears to be a funnel shaped opening attached to tubing that connects to the tree base reservoir. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to be a Christmas tree ornament that comprises hanging appendages to be maintained in a tree with a reservoir and tubing that provides a fluid conduit to the tree reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. D 417,596 issued to DeMarino discloses a Christmas tree watering device that appears to comprise a cane shaped ornament that is connected to tubing. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed system, nor does it appear to comprise a ball valve and watering system to prevent the flow of water from the reservoir nor does it appear to comprise a self closing lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,043 issued to Andrews discloses a Christmas tree watering device that appears to comprise an ornament with an electrically operated sensor mounted in the tubing to control the flow of water from the reservoir in the ornament. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an ornament that is secured to a tree via a pair of hanging appendages, nor does it appear to disclose a ball valve system to control the flow of water from the ornament to the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,390 issued to Baudier discloses a funnel like structure that is mounted in the branches of a Christmas tree and that provides a fluid conduit to the tree base reservoir. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a Christmas tree watering ornament with a ball valve structure to conduct water via tubing to the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,926 issued to Granger discloses a Christmas tree watering funnel with indicating system. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an ornament that is secured to a tree via a pair of hanging appendages, nor does it appear to disclose a ball valve system to control the flow of water from the ornament to the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,838 issued to Denbigh discloses a Christmas tree watering device that appears to comprise a funnel like structure that is clipped onto a Christmas tree. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a Christmas tree ornament with a self closing lid, and a ball valve structure that provides a means of fluid communication between the ornament and the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,839 issued to Granger discloses a Christmas tree watering funnel with indicating light and float. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an ornament that is secured to a tree via a pair of hanging appendages, nor does it appear to disclose a ball valve system to control the flow of water from the ornament to the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,997 issued to Rial discloses a system for watering inside trees utilizing what appears to be a funnel that is in fluid communication with a base reservoir. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a Christmas tree ornament with a self closing lid, and a ball valve structure that provides a means of fluid communication between the ornament and the tree base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. D 373,939 issued to Crowder discloses a Christmas tree watering ornament that appears to be an ornament mounted on top of an elongated funnel. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention, nor does it appear to comprise a ball valve and watering system to prevent the flow of water from the reservoir, nor does it appear to comprise a self closing lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,236 issued to Sands discloses what appears to be a funnel like reservoir mounted on a spiral tubing structure. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an ornament that is secured to a tree via a pair of hanging appendages, nor does it appear to disclose a ball valve system to control the flow of water from the ornament to the tree base reservoir.
None of the prior art particularly describes a Christmas tree watering ornament comprising an interior reservoir connected to a section of tubing approximately four (4) to five (5) feet long routed along a tree branch and down a tree trunk where it empties into a conventional Christmas tree stand supplied with a water basin, thereby allowing a user to water the tree by opening the ornament and pouring in a quantity of water that the instant system possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which Christmas trees can be ensured an adequate amount of water that is easily replenished that operates without the disadvantages as described above.